


Songs of Wit and Whimsy

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if music be the food of love, play on. give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, the appetite may sicken and so die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Wit and Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [10 Shakespeare](http://10-shakespeare.livejournal.com)

She wonders how long he can continue on like this. She watches him, guides him, yet, he cannot see it for himself.

He is humming a song that is unfamiliar, yet the melody is clear and lingering. It permeates the air, hanging overhead, devouring him. She cannot see past the music, past the intensity of the hold it has on him.

“You seem cheerful,” she says finally, leaning back against the wall. “Humming such a happy tune.”

“You think so, Yuuko-san?” he asks, lifting his arm to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Himawari-chan was humming it during clean-up duties. She has such a sweet voice.”

“Will you soon be sick of it?” she asks, studying him intently.

“Sick of it?” he repeats, confused. “Sick of the song?”

She says nothing, merely watches him as he continues wiping down the table. However, he interprets her silence as agreement, and continues.

“Eventually, but if you hear something too much, isn’t it only natural to get tired of it?” he asks, wringing the towel over the bucket on the floor.

“Anything in excess is tiring after a time,” she agrees. “I wonder, will you tire of Himawari-chan, too?”

He looks at her, aghast, and shakes his head fervently. “Of course not! I love Himawari-chan!”

“But love is fleeting,” she points out. “And in excess, sickening. It gets tiresome, and one merely wants to be rid of it.”

“I’ll always love Himawari-chan,” he denies, face resolute. “No matter what.”

“Even if she tires of you?”

He hesitates, looks at the table and stares at the glistening surface. “Do you think she will?” he whispers.

“Love given freely is returned in kind,” she says, “but love in excess grows bothersome and drives others away.”

She turns away, walking through the door into the foyer. She turns and takes one last look at him, head bent, brow furrowed in thought, and smiles sadly.

Maru and Moro watch her as she enters the sitting room. 

“Is Watanuki sad?” Maru asks.

“Is he sad?” Moro echoes.

She sits on the chaise lounge and motions the girls to join her. Maru sits on her left, Moro on her right. “There are things that he must learn,” she says quietly, stroking their hair. “There are things that will make that child sad, things that will make him happy, but they must all be taught.”

“Can we help?” they ask, looking at her with wide eyes.

“You can cheer him up,” she says. “Just because there are things he must realize does not mean he needs to brood.”

Maru and Moro grin, and she kisses them both on the top of their head. They give her a kiss on the cheek and get up.

“We’ll cheer him up!” Moro exclaims.

“We’ll make him laugh!” Maru announces.

She watches as they rush out of the room, and moments later, she can hear Watanuki yelling for the girls to let go of him.


End file.
